mix of kenshin and the wallflower
by luvskakashi
Summary: i do not own the people in this stiorywell if you havent read the manga the wallflower you will be lost so i will try to keep you informed..... but basicly kenshin and the gang are in our time and going to school...yea crazy i know...but the meet a few
1. miyavi and lether pants

As you walk in to the boarding house you will see a group of friends sitting in the TV room.

"Hey Kyohei did you see that new girl?"

"You mean the Goth one?"

"Yea, she would be really hot without all that black, don't you think Yuki?"

"She would look really good in chains huh kenshin?"

Kenshin began to blush. Then kamiya came up with sunako, the goth chick , and miya.

"Hey kenshin, have you met sunako?"

"ummmm… hi kamiya" he said nervously " no I haven't, hello sunako."

"Hi"

I couldn't look at any of them,they were so bright.

Kyhoei looked at me and saw they weren't lying I was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyhoei"

I looked up to see who was saying hello.he was the brightest of them all. I quickly lowered my head, unable to stand the light any longer.

"Hey miya"

"Hey Aoshi, how goes it?"

"Good and you?"

"Great, just glad to have a new face here"

"Has anyone seen san and saito? They still have my phone."

"My brother is in his room, and I haven't seen saito. Want me to go get him?"

"No, I'll just get it later van"

Every one knew where and what they were doing. In san's room they were just finishing.

"Oh saito…" san moaned.

"I'm almost done."

They heard the door starting to open. saito jumped off and started running towards the closet to hide incase it was van.in came kenshin as saito opened the closet door.

"God, put a sign out next time will ya. I don't wanna see you two doing that."

"Thank god its you and not van."

"When are you goin to tell him?"

" I don't know, I just keep hopeing he will figure it out."

"Kamiya is looking for you. And she has a new girl with her"

"Will you give her this and tell her ill be down in a little bit?"

"How long?"

"About another 20 minutes, right saito?"

"Yea, now get out so we can finish"

As soon as he left they went right back at it.

"Hey kamiya here's your phone"

"You went up there?"

"Yea, he said about another 20 minutes and he would be down."

"Where's van?"

"He went to the kitchen"

"Damn it's been an hour, they must really be into it"

"Ew yuki your such a perv"

"Yea but I know something about you kami." He smiled

"Shut up" she said as she slapped him.

"Hey keshin wanna know something?"

I was standing next to kyohie.

"Do you like miyavi?"

"Huh. Oh yea he is awesome."

"There is a concert this weekend,"

"Really? Where?"

"Kayto. Wanna come with us?"

"With who?"

"With all of us.im sure every one wouldn't mind,expesaly sine you arnt bad on the eyes." Kyohie said with a smirk.

"I-I don't have any money" I was so nerves, he was so bright but I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Its ok, we have an extra ticket so you wanna come?"

" Yea sunako come with us we can all dress up and have fun." Kamiya said.

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"I get to pick what every one wears."

"Sounds good to me." Kyohei said.

"As long as im not in a dress." Yuki joked.

" We have to run it by san and saito, oh here they come." Miya said.

"Hey this is sunako, she is gonna be dressing us for the miyavi concert, ok with you?"

"Yea, nice to meet you."

"What will we be wearing?" san asked

"It's a surprise, you all can fit a 4 to 8 right?"

"I think so, why?"

"I'll tell you two when we get back to the room.

The day of the concert, sunako picked out the perfect outfits for every one, with kamiya and miya's help.

"So does this mean you have to put the clothes on me kami?" Yuki was being a perv as usaual.

"No, But I will give you the clothes to for you to put on."

I gave yuki a pair of tight pleather pants with a skin tight shirt and boots.

"Kyohei, its your turn."

"What kinda goodies did I get sunako?"

"You will see."

I gave him skintight black pleather pants, a black wife beater with a fishnet over shirt, pleather boots and a trench coat.

"Kenshin, your turn. If you need help undressing you can always ask kamiya."

"Umm… Ill just do it myself."

I handed him white pleather pants, a white fishnet shirt,white boots and trench coat.

"San, saito you guys are gonna love these clothes." We said

I gave them matching clothes. Silver leather pants, boots and trench coats.

"Aoshi, these are yours."

"miya, he might have truble with the boots, so help him kay?"

"Yea, Ill wait right here."

As aoshi was walking away to change, I could tell he was smileing. Even though he had to wear red knee high boots and red leather pants. But he will look so hott in them.

" Van here is yours."

"Looks like the rooms are all taken,guess I wont have to wear these."

"Get dressed right here then." I said with a smirk.

"You can have this room van." Kyohei said walking out. God is he hot.

"Looking good kyohei." We said holding our breath.

Yuki walked out with kenshin right behind him.

"ohh…. You girls gonna get naked together? Can we come with?"

"In your dream yuki."

"Ok girls we have to go get dressed now, here are our clothes, lets go."

When we got to the room I handed Miya clothes that matched aoshi, except the corset. Kamiya got clothes that matched kenshin, except the corset. And me well I matched kyohei, not on perpuse of course.

"Damn sunako are we going to a concert or porn shoot?"

" Just put it on. If you need help with the corset just ask there a bitch to put on."

San and saito came out in there clothes; they looked great. people slowly kept coming out. But when we cam out they just stood there dumbfounded.

"kenshin look at kamiya, she looks good and you two match." Kyohei said.

"Look at Miya aoshi, she matches you but she looks way better."

"Kyohei look at sunako, she looks so good and you two match to."

"What are you guys gawking at? Were hot we know it so pull your chins up."

Kamiya said.

"So are we gonna go or just stand here?"

"Lets go,the bus leaves in a hour."

"So sunako what were you thinking when picked these clothes out,not that I don't like them." Kyohei asked.

"Well it was miyavi of course, but the matching was purely accidental."

"Really? I don't think it was."

"Why not?"

" Well for starters san and saito match and they are a couple. And kenshin and kamiya who both like each other match, aoshi and miya,them I don't under stand but they match,and then there is me and you,I don't know that one either."

"Well ok maybe some of the matching wasn't on accidental, but us matching was. And miya likes aoshi so I figured id give him a lil hint."

"So us matching was an accident?"

"Yes" I was nervies

"You look really good." Kyohei said.

"Umm… thank you I think."

" Why are you so shy?"

"I have always been, I don't know why."

Kamiya came up to us." you two seem to be getting along,"

"sunako don't let him get away." she said teasing me.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yea here it is, now all we have to do is wait for the bus to Kayto."

We waited for about 30 minutes until the bus came. We got on and every one sat in the back of bus. It was a long bus ride to the Kayto, and then we had to walk about twenty blocks form the bus station to the concert. As we walked kyohei was still talking to me.

"So why did you move?"

"Well my parents are always away and they sent me to the boarding house to stay near some one in my family."

"Near your family? Who is your family there?"

"The head mistress of the boarding house is my aunt."

"You're related to her? You don't look any thing like her?"

"Yea, how long have you lived there?"

"I would say my whole life? I've known every one since Pre School."

" Do you have a girl friend?" I said looking down at my feet.

"No, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I haven't ever had one, they find me scary."

"I don't see why, your so hot its hard to believe that u have never had a boyfriend."

"Well its true,I guess one day I would like one,but I don't know about it right now."

"Well what kinda guy would you like?"

"Umm… well some one smart, funny, looks damn good in pleather." I said joking.

"Well im sure there are some right here like that." He said laughing.

We got to the concert about five minutes before the doors opened. We went to the door and sat down to wait for the doors to open. Kamiya and miya came up to kyohei and me.

"Can we steal her for a little bit kyhoei?"

"Sure, ill see you in the concert." Ha said with a smile.

"Damn sunako you seem to be getting really close to kyhoei." Miya said.

"He is really nice, do you like their clothes?"

"Hell yes, they look so fucking hot."

"But what's with the matching?" miya asked.

"Well that was kinda on accident. I only have a certain amount of pleather and it just happened that you match aoshi and kamiya matches kenshin and I match kyohei. But I will say san and saito matching wasn't on accident."

"Why did you do that?"

"So van and aoshi might figure it out on their own."

"I see, that's pretty damn smart sunako."

"I know. ohh look the doors are opening."

"Ok kyohei you can have her back now." miya said with a smirk.

"Hey sunako do you want something hot to drink?" he asked.

"Sure is there oolong tea?"

"Lets go see, ill buy it for you."

God kyohei was so sweet. Maybe I could picture my self with him. But what am I saying, he would never want me. What twist of fate brought me to this place to find such a man that I was never to have. Was this a sick joke from the 3 fates or was it destiny? Only time would tell.

We walked up to the dink stand and he sked if they had oolong tea,they did and he bought it for me.

"Thank you kyhoei, ill pay you back when I get my money from my parents."

"Its not big, you don't have to pay me back. Think of it as a gift that u can drink for putting me in these clothes."

"So you like them?"

"Yes, I happen to think I look rather good in them, what do you think?"

"Well I-I you do look god in my clothes, maybe we should dress up more often."

"I think we should and maybe go out some where to? That is if you would want to."

"I-I would like that." I said looking down into my tea.

" Hey you guys come on we need to get a front row place so we can see miyavi up close." Kamiya said.

As we went in to the big room that the concert was being held in,I noticed that there where a lot of people looking at us and I started to feel dizzy.

"sunako are you ok?"kyhoei asked.

"To many people looking at me, I think im going to pass out." I said as I began to fall to the floor. But when I woke up I was in kyohei's arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes-s I-im ok. What happened?"

"Well you you just fainted and I caught you before you hit the ground and sorry if my hand is on you ass it was a split second move to catch you and my hand slipped." He said almost like he was nerves.

"well if it was a accident then why is it still there?" I asked being a smart ass.

"Umm…well you see.. I really dont know." He said as he stood me back up and put his hand on the back of his head more nerves then before.

"Its okay, as long as it was just my ass that you touched."

"Well we better catch up with the others."

"Yea don't wanna miss the show."

As we walked closer to the platform I wanted so badly to hold his hand, but he probly wouldn't want me to so I just kept my hand at my side. But when we got there as we stood there for hours on end, he reached for my hand and was holding it. I felt like I was gonna pass out again, but I fought it and looked at him with a smile.

"You know, a few days ago I never would have dreamed I would be here with a awesome chick like you, but here I am and I don't want this to end."

"I would say being at a miyavi concert was something I never thought I would be doing right now. But I have to agree I don't want this night to end."

As the concert went on, miya and kamiya saw the kyohei and I was holding hands and told the others.

"Hey you guys, looks like kyohei gets the girl once again." miya said.

"Yea but don't they make a cute couple?" kamiya said.

"Damn and I had my heart set on her." yuki said.

"That's not all you had set on her now was it yuki?" van said.

"The do make a nice couple don't they saito?" san asked.

"Yes they do,but I wonder how long it will last." Saito said.

"Knowing kyohei, not very long. That boy is a ladys man all the way to the bone." Aoshi said.


	2. their date and sleeping in her bed

Chapter 2

It was two days after the concert and kyohei and I were virtually inseparable. we spent every moment that could with each other, though we were still friends kyohei wanted to be more.

"sunako."

"yes kyohei?"

"I was woundering if, well if you wanted to go out some time?"

"like on a date or with every one?"

"on a date."

"I-I well yes."

"really? You would? Where do you want to go?"

"well I don't know,any where would be fine."

"how about a noodle shop?"

"sure,what time should I be ready?"

"well in about 2 hours ,that ok?"

"yea,see ya then."

As I walked up to my room to shower and get ready I couldn't get his face out of my mind.what did he see in me? I am nothing. But who knows maybe there is something in me that only he can see. I will soon find out what it is so I can see it as well.

"sunako, are you ready?" kyohie asked.

"yea, ill be down in a second."

God I was so nervous, would he like my clothes. Is it right for this date. I was wearing a red dress with my black boots, my hear was up in a weird way that kamiya and miya did. I walked out the door and there he was. His face is so beautiful.

"what do you think ktohie? Is it to much?" I asked with my head down.

"n-no its perfect, my god your beautiful." He said with a slightly red face.

He held his hand out and I took it,as we walked towreds the door kenshin and yuki were walking in.

"damn sunako, your looking good.why waste all that sexyness on kyohie?" yuki said with a smirk. But kyohie just slapped his face and said" leave her alone, don't ruin our first date you perv."

"well lets go before they try to steal you from me, oh and guys, there are two girl up stairs that have nothing to do today, get the hint."

We walked out and I saw a scooter on the side walk.

"are we going on that?"I asked nervously since I am in a dress.

"yes, is that okay?"

"you just did this so you could see up my dress huh?" I asked only jokeing.

"no im not yuki,if I wanted to look up your dress I would have pulled it up my self." He said with a smirk.

"Ok, so which noodle shop are we going to?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a laugh.

" o-okay, but do I have to wear a helmet?"

"well seeing as you did your hair so nice no,but lets get going don't wanna be late."

We climed on the scoter and drove off to go to the place of our date, We went around the town for about 5 minutes so I wouldn't know where we were going. As we drove I couldn't help but hold on to him like he was gold, and I loved the way he smells. I felt his heart beating, and felt him breathing, I never wanted it to end, but we soon got to the place of his surprise.

"we are here, hurry we want to get a good seat." Kyohie said with a smug grin.

" what is this place?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"my surprise for you, it is an old theater that was converted into a dinner theater, the shows a rather reviling but it has good food."

"well lets go in kyohie, I cant wait for the show."

As the show began I found my self u able to stop looking at the bightness that is kyohie, I know I shouldn't be with him but there was nothing that I could do but want him. they way he looked as we sat there eating and watching the show.but the wounderful day was to end but I didn't want it to,there had to be something that I could do to make it last. Well I had to find something it was almost time to go.

" kyohie?" I said a little bashfully.

"yes sunako?" he said.

" I-I was .. well can I … oh never mind its nothing, but I had a wounderfull time with you today,I just wish it didn't have to end so soon." I said.

"well we don't have to be back to the boarding house until midnight and its only 9:45 so is there something else you wanna do?"

"well could we go to the movie store and rent a movie?"

"sure, what kinda movie do you wanna rent?"

" well there is this one horror movie that I really like,do you like horror movies?"

"well not really, but ill watch it with you in you room if you would like?"

" that was the whole point of going to rent it." I said with a grin.

We went to the movie place and we pick three movies,I got "Freddy vs. Jason' and he got "The breed" but then we pick out a movie together ,it was "The phantom of the opera". We went back to the boarding house and went to my room.

"whoo this is your room? How did you get a room to your self?"

"well my aunt is the landlady so it was a given that I would get my own room."

"well I see you really do like horror movies, you have a really nice movie collection."

"thanks but lets start the movies, which one first?"

"well since this is a date lets watch yours first."

" okay you can sit on my bed if you want to."

I got the movie out and put it in the dvd player. I pushed start on the remote and went to sit on my bed. Kyohie was already on my bed,but I couldn't watch the movie, I wanted so bad to touch him. But I will just have to live with just looking at this creature of light.

"sunako, can I ask you something?"

"umm sure."

"well I was woundering If maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I…yes." I said

"well then would it be to bold to ask for a kiss?"

I leend over to put my lip on his with out saying any words, but just as my lips got to his kamiya and miya cam into my room.

"ohh im sorry I should have knocked." Miya said walking out of the room.

"Well there went that moment, now every one is going to be asking about it." Kyohie said half joking.

"yea,I will never hear the end of this from those two." I said laughing.

"well I guess I should probly go to my room so no one will say we are…….."

"say we are what?" I asked.

"that we are having sex."

"ohh that well that wouldn't bother me if they thought that…not that we should ..i-I just ddont want you to go yet." I said with my head down.

"hey…" he said putting his hand on my chin pulling my face up." Its okay I will stay a little longer."

Just as the movie was ending kyohie was still on my bed,though he had fallen asleep,but he was so cute when he was sleeping I didn't want to wake him.so I was carefull when I got off my bed,I turended off my tv and I changed into my sleep clothes in my bathroom. I went and put kyohie under my covers and I crawled in to my bed with him. As I lay there I just looking at him,before I knew it It ws the next morning.as I open my eyes I see kyohie with his arms raped around me like a child holds there doll.

"kyohie….are you awake?" I asked.

"yes, but what are you doing in my room?" he asked confused.

"well im not in your room, you feel asleep in my bed last night and you were just so cute I couldn't bring my self to wake you."

"that was nice of you to share your bed,but I hope no one came in here and saw me."

"but why?" I asked.

"well people might talk,and well if the landlady found out I might get kicked out."

"well then we had better hurry and get you back to you room."

As we got out of bed I looked out my doorto see if any one was there. There wasn't any one so kyohie went back to his room and I got dressed for brecfest. As I wasled down the stairs I saw kamiya and miya.

"well sunako, you gonna tell us about last night or do we have to ask kyohie?"

"we just watched a movie and kissed, that's it" I said blushing.

"really? That's all that happened?" they said as if they knew he was in my bed.

"yes that all." I said walking to the kitchen for food.


	3. oh god! its stuck

chap 3 

"does any one want something to eat,im making"  
"ill have an omlet"kyohei said.  
"good morning kyohei, do you want anything in or on it"  
"nope eggs will do just fine"  
"so are you gonna tell me what happend last night or do i have to beat it out of you?"yuki said with an evil grin.

as i was making kyohei's omlet,yuki and the others were asking every thing under the sun about what we did.i was so nervous that i thought i was gonna faint, but then kyohei stood up and said:  
"its none of your damn bisness what sunako and i do,so just drop it"  
i was a little starteled at first but then he came over and whispered in my earsweetly:  
"dont worry they wont get it out of me,but are we gonna finish the movies tonight?" i just noded my head yes and said:  
"your omlet is ready."

"thank you"he said then he gave me a little kiss on my cheek ,i blushed and noticed every one looking at us.  
"what are you guys looking at"  
"you two really do make a cute couple.but if we dont hurry we are gonna be late for class"san said with a giggle.

we all got ready and went to school,but i only had one class with kyohei.even though we ate lunch together by the end of the day i was haveing kyohei withdraws.after the last bell rang i went up to his last class to see if he was still there or if he had skiped.when i got there he was talking to some people and i didnt want to disturb him so i turend around and went to the meeting spot.

"hey sunako."saito said.  
"hey saito,how are you today"  
"the question is how are you,i know your secret."he said with a grin.  
"w-what are you talking about s-saito"  
"you know what im talking about,but i wont tell if you tell me what really happend"  
"we didnt do anything,we were just watching a movie and kyohei fell asleep on my bed and he was just so cute that i couldnt wake him so..."i said pauseing as every one else cam.  
"i see,well i will come bye your room to "barrow" a movieok?"he said with a smile.  
"o-ok."

about that time someone came up behind me raping their arms around me,at first i thought it was yuki, but the smell,i knew it was kyohei.so i turned around,his arms still around my waist.

"i knew it was you"i said with an innocent smile.  
"oh you did?and how did you know i wasnt yuki or some random perv"  
"i cant tell you here,ill tell you later"i said with a smirk as i wink my eye at him.  
"awwww sunako.please tell me now"he said with a pouty face.

i put my arm around his neck and pulled my self upto his left ear and whispered."by the way you smell"  
"what!!"he said a bit shocked.  
"dont worry,its a good smell,i like it"i whispered a little more softly" you should sleep in my bed more often,i like your smell and the way you hold me."

just as i say that i move down from whispering in his ear,and look up at his face,which is by now ruby red.  
"damn sunako what did you say to him,not many things make him blush"saito said with a smirk.  
"nothing you havent said to "someone"before"  
"saito just laughed and mouthed."tell me later"

kyohei was still red when we got home,but on the way he grabed my hand and we walked hand in hand all the way home.how i missed his sweet smell,im sure he didnt miss me as much as i missed him.when we got home saito asked me to "help" cook dinner,but that was just an excuse to talk to me.every one else went p stairs.

"so what did you say to him to make him blush so bad"  
"i just said he should sleep in my room more often,that i like the way he smell and how he holds me while he sleeps." i said in a whisper,just incase some on was close by.  
"well now i see what he was blushing so bad for,you two didnt...you know, right"  
"NO!" then i whisper "but its not like i wouldnt say yes if he asked,cuz im lucky to have him"  
"he is the lucky one,shh some one is coming"  
"okay."

after about ten minutes the person went back up stairs,and i was worried that they heard us.the saito said:  
"dont worry i wont tell him i know"  
"thnx,but how did you know about it"  
"i didnt until you told me"he said with a grin.

i just laughed,by the time every one came down me and saito had allready eaten.but the i saw kyohei walk into the kitchen with out a shirt one,i couldnt help but get a major nose bleed and fall to the ground.

"ohh man,hey sunako,hey wake up."kyohei said.  
"kyohei you killed her with your body."aoshi said.  
"man,well ill take her up to her room."kyohei said picking me up and walking up the stairs and walking into my room.

when i woke up he was sitting on my bed just watching me.  
"what happend"  
"well you kinda passed out so i brought you up here"  
"you didnt accidently grab my ass again did you?" i said half jokeing.  
"no, but now that you up, can i as you something"  
"sure, what is it"  
"well i was woundering about what you said after school did you really mean it"  
"about how i knew it was you or the other thing"  
"the o-other thing"  
"yea i ment it,cuz when i woke up you were holding me like i was gold,i liked it"  
"i-im sorry,i do that when i sleep,but as long as you dont mind ill do it every time i fall asleep here."he said with a slight blush.  
"kyohei"  
"yea"  
"will you come and lay down with me?just for a lil while"  
"s-sure."

he crawled up into my bed,i pulled the covers back so that he could get in with me.he got under the covers with me and layed down,i moved to put my hand on his chest and put my head on his shoulder.i wanted to kiss him so bad,but before i knew it we had both fallen asleep.when i woke up,he was still holding me tight,but when i moved my arm,i sccidently rolled on top of him.'god he is so cute'i thought.when i leaned down to kiss him he turned over on top of me. i was a little scared,but i noticed that he wasstill asleep,but my shit got snaged in the zipper of his pants.

"oh god.its stuck." i said.  
"im sorry ill try to do it better." he said still asleep.

i moved my hand down to the button and undid it.the i went for the zipper,but it is stuck.i pull it and pull it but it wont buge.just when it starts to move my shirt rips off.about the time that happend kyohei opens his eyes and says:  
"if you wanted to all you had to do was ask."he said half asleep.  
"i-im sorry,its just that..."he cuts me off.  
"shhh lets just do this."

he goes to take off his pants and pulls them off.then he starts kissing me.'i shouldnt do this,but i cant stop my self.' i keep thinking,about that time some one knoks on my door.

"hey sunako"  
"y-yes"  
"ummwell i was woundering if you have seen kyohei,cuz every one wants to go to the bath house"  
"n-no i havent seen him,but i will tell him when i do"  
"are you okay?you sound a little funny"  
"no im fine,but give me a couple minutes and ill help you find him,ok"  
"allrighty then,your comeing to right"  
"yea,see yea then."

i hear them move away from the door,then i started trying to wake kyohei up.

"kyohei,hey wake up, no stop wait. wake up!" i scream as i slap him.  
"hey what was that fo...wait what happend"  
"well that depends on what part you wanna hear"  
"where are my pants and what happend to your shirt"  
"well you see,i kinda rolled over and accidentaly landed on top of you and well you were so cute i just had to kiss you and well you rolled over on top of me and my shirtgot cought on your zipper and well i tryed to get it un cought but i ended up ripping it off and then you started talking dirty and took off your pants and then some one was knoking on the door"  
"im sorry,i didnt mean to..maybe i shouldnt have layed down in you bed"  
"no its not that i didnt...never mind,ohh every one is looking for you to see if you want to go to the bath house,so umm let me go out and distract them and you sneak out"  
"okay but you better tell me what you were saying or i will walk out naked." he said with a grin.  
"i promise."

as kyohei got up he started to look for his pants,but when i stood up he just looked at me,finally i asked:  
"what where you dreaming about? it sounded like an interesting dream"  
"w-well i... cant you tell what i was dreaming after what just happend?" he said blushing.  
"ohhh,well if you were dreaming that why did you say'im sorry ill try to do it better"  
"well i have never actually done it and i guess i-im afraid ill do someting wrong,but umm have you seen my pants"  
"ohh i see, no i havent but you can wear these."i throw him a pair of baggy black pants.  
"thnx,but umm soory about being topless,i can seem to find my shirts."i say slightly blushing.  
"im not complaing,but tell me what you were saying"  
"well i-i-i was just saying that i didnt mind,if some one hadnt knoked on the door god knows what we would have done,you know"  
"yea,but im still really sorry,ill just got to my room to..."i cut him off.  
"can i come to your room tonight"  
"umm sure,but i share a room and they will see us"  
"i dont mind if you dont"  
"i dont we will do it after we get back"  
"ohh shit we better hurry."

i finaly found a shirt and a change of cloths and went out my door to look for every one.as i went down the stairs i saw saito.

"hey you guys havent seen him yet"  
"no but what was with you,was something wrong"  
"n-nothing,i was just takeing a nap and you starteled me is all"  
"sure,hey look here come kyohei"  
"hey saito,every one ready to go"  
"well actually its just me you sunako and san thats going,every one else went out"  
"really where are we going? i asked "well there is a bath house that lets guys and girls go in the same bath,i was thinkin we could go ther if that ok with sunako"  
"yes its kewl with me,but why didnt every one else want to come"  
"well kmai asked kenshin out and miya asked aoshi and yuki and van went out to hit on girls"  
"hey i see you finally found him,where where you kyohei?"san asked "well i was around,we readt to go"  
"yea,got you towel and every thing"  
"yea,lets go."

we walk out the door and walk to the buss stop.kyohei walked be side me and san and saito walked be hind us.i wanted to hold his hand but i didnt know if he would want to.when the bus came we got on and sat in the back,it was a five minute ride to the bath house.as i sat in the bus i kept looking over at kyohei. finaly i asked:

"kyohei are you okay"  
"yea im fine,im just thinking"  
"oh okay"  
"dont worry its nothing."he said grabing my hand.

when we got ot the bath house we all payed and went into the locker room.we got into our towels and the first to go out was san and saito.the kyohei came out.

"hey kyohei ready to see her in a towel?"san said with a smirk.  
"yea, are you ready?"saito said winking as if he knew what had happend this morning and this after noon.  
"yea,i can handle it."

when i walked in ther were still talking and didnt nitice until after i had gottin in to the water.but they looked at me and saw my towel over on the side of bath.

"s-sunako what happend to you towel?"kyohei asked.  
"well you all were so busey talking you didnt notice me so i thought i would take at vantage of it and take off my towel,be sides this is a bath house."i said smileing.  
"well its not like we would do any thing."san and saito said.

at that monent kyohei turned as red as he was at school.i looked at him and just said:

"do you want me to put it back on"  
"no its okay."he said with a smile still red.  
"why are you so red"  
"well the water is kinda see through and well i-i..."he stoped talking.  
"ohh well can i ask one of you a favore"  
"yea, what you need"  
"umm well i kinda need some one to wash my back, can one of you do it for me."i said as i stood up reaching for my soap.  
"s-sunako why are you standing up,some one will see you."kyohei said "the only person thats looking is you guys,and besides i was just geting my soap.so can one of you help me or do i have to go ask some random person?"i said with a little smirk.  
"ill do it."a familler voise said.

when i turrend around i saw kami and kenshin.i just smiled and said:

"thanks kami"  
"no problem besides god knows what kyohei would do if he was to do it."she said looking at kyohei.  
"i dont think he can do anyting,looks like he is completly shocked."kenshin said.

kami go in with her towel and i handed her the soap and she washed my back for me but as she did she was talking to my in a whisper:  
"so kyohei was to shy to wash your back huh"  
"yea it seems that way,but its ok"  
"you shoulf go over there and sit by him see what he does,i dont think he will try anything funny."she said with a smile "yea,but i see you and kenshin finally are out together,hows it going"  
"pretty good,but he is really shy so i have to do every thing"  
"so basicly your the man of the relationship." i said with a giggle.  
she just giggled back.

as me and kami were talking and giggleing the guys were talking.  
"kyohei you missed your chance."san said with a giggle "i wounder what they are talking about."kyohei said with a nervous face.  
"whats with the nervous face you didnt do any thing."saito said with a wink.  
"wait whats with the wink"  
"ohh noting."he said with a grin.  
"so why didnt you wash her back?"kenshin asked "i-i dont know i just couldnt talk,she stood up and i was just speachless"  
"so even you get nervous,wow i never thought you would be."kenshin said with a slight grin.  
"shhh shh here come the girls."san said

as we walked back over i was actually swiming over since i was short it was like a pool to me.as i got over to them i stood up and for some reson kenshin and kyohei got a nose bleed.then i looked down and saw that i had a bit of clevae showing.  
"damn sunako what did you do to them?"kami said.  
"it wasnt my faut they shouldnt have been looking at my clevage."i said with a smile almost prod of mt self.  
"i guess thats pay back for earlyer today when i came in shirtless."kyohei said.

i just giggle and walk over to sit next to him.as i sat down he looked over at me and asked:

"are you sure your okay with every one here looking at you"  
"why wouldnt i be,we are all friends here and im sure its not like this is the first time you have seen a girl with no clothes on."i said.  
"w-well actually i-it kinda is and well its not like im complaining its just...never mind lets just enjoy our selfs"  
"umm kyohei"  
"yea sunako"  
"umm can you show me where the bathrom is?" i said with a little inocent smile.  
"umm sure ill get out first and hold your towel out for you,okay"  
"okay."

he got out and he was in a towel and was holding my towel out so i could get in it,bu he didnt think about the back when he was holing the towel and as i got out all i hear was maney big splashes,when i got my towel on i turned around and i say kami trying to wake kenshin up and several other people trying to get some one up after fainting.

"what happend?" i asked kyohei.  
"well it seems that i forgot to cover the back of you and well they just fainted"  
"ohh well let hurry to the bath room,ok"  
"sure, this way." he saidashe grabed my hand.

we walked for about 2 minutes and we finally got to the bath room ans i had to wait because some one was all ready in it. as we waited for about 2 minutes as we waited i asked kyohei:  
"whats wrong it feels like there is something wrong"  
"ohh its just i was think about what you said and im really sor.."i cut him off.  
"no im sorry,i didnt mean it in a bad way i just wanted you to know, thats all"  
"well im just gald you slaped me in time,other wise we both might be in way over our heads right now"  
"yea no kiding,kami and miya would want every detail im sure of it."i said wih a giggle.  
"yea and yuki would never give me any rest,but i wouldnt mind it cuz id be with you."he said with a grin "ohh its open,will you wait for me"  
"yes,go ahead ill be here when u get out."

kyohei pov

she went into the bath room and i was left with her words .i thought about what she had said,did she mean it,we had only been a couple for 3 days,but i dont mind i should haave told her about my dream.she likes me that much and i didnt tell her the whole dream.tonight might be diffrent cuz it was the first night i acually wanted to sleep in her room,but thanks to my actions who knows if she would let me.

"kyohei you baka she likes you dont do inything to mess it up."

just as i finish saying that she walks out. god i wanted to kiss her,but i dont know if she will let me.i wait in the same place that i was when she left.

"hey,thanks for waiting,god knows what would have happened if i had to walk back alone"  
"god knows what i would have done to the perv."i said with a slight smile."sunako, can i ask you something"  
"sure what is it"  
"well ummm..i dont know how to say this but umm..."i said almost stutering.  
"say what? come on kyohei you can say it"  
"well umm i wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out for a dink at a pabu"  
"sure, lets do that after this since we dont have school tomorrow,ok?"


End file.
